


Awaken the Dawn

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Jughead Jones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Alpha Jughead Jones meets his match in Omega Betty Cooper. After meeting in less than pleasant circumstances, will the two be able to fight what's coming their way? Bughead.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 87
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done an Alpha/Omega verse so please forgive lack of knowledge on my part. I will try my best. I love the verse in general so wanted to try my hand at it.

Jughead Jones. Leader of the Serpents. Son to the Serpent King. Alpha. In that order. Also, a rare occurrence in his gang, he was an Alpha leader without a mate. Something he was teased about fiercely. He took it in his stride, however. He knew his friends meant no harm; knew that his father didn't care one way or the other if he got a mate – just as long as he kept balance stored amongst the gang. And he did. He was a natural born leader. Prepped by FP himself and an Alpha, it was bound to happen. Just then, Sweet Pea, a Beta and his righthand man came in, scrolling through his phone.

"Peabody is looking to move," he said casually, and Jughead nodded. The Serpents had been tracking Penny Peabody's movements for awhile now. She was a ruthless woman; took with no regard to who got hurt in the process. He didn't know all that much about her besides the fact that her favorite activity was to capture lone wolfs, turn them into soldiers for her gang. The Serpents tried to stop that from happening.

"Where is she relocating to?" Jughead asked, mind moving furiously fast.

"Warehouses, edge of town," came the reply. Jughead nodded.

"Grab Quin, Toni, and Fangs," he said, and Sweet Pea gave a nod of acknowledgement, ducking out of the room to go gather the members requested. He came back with them in tow a few short minutes later.

"What's up, boss?" Quin drawled, lighting a cigarette.

"Peabody is on the move. We need to stop her," he said, and they all hummed their agreement. One of the things about being their leader was that Jughead was in-tune with his packs' thoughts. He threw on his leather jacket.

"Not our wolf forms?" Toni asked.

Jughead shook his head. "No. Tonight, we're the Serpents."

XXX

Jughead's boots crunched the leaves underneath them as he kept his eyes peeled for movement. He spotted someone in the rafters to his left and admittedly turned and shot, aiming to injure. The man fell with a groan – mission accomplished.

"Well, well, well," Penny's voice filtered out. Jughead looked at her, taking in the blonde woman before him.

"Penny, this shit ends tonight," he said, voice carefully controlled.

"Ah, Jonesy, why are you trying to take my fun away from me?" Penny pouted, eyes alight with devilish intent. Toni snorted.

"Fun?" Toni demanded. "You're kidnapping innocent wolves and forcing them to work for you."

Her tone was icy, barely concealed anger hidden beneath the surface. Jughead pressed forward a bit, making sure she wasn't in direct line of fire should shit turn south. Quin, Fangs, and Sweet Pea fell into line with him and Penny smirked.

"Always protecting the girl, aren't we, Jonesy?" Penny taunted. Just then, she whistled, and two men came forward. One he immediately recognized as Malachi, her own righthand; the other man, he had no clue who he was. He mentally catalogued his features to look up later.

"Yes, boss?" Malachi asked lazily. Penny smirked.

"Our boy here has a thing for saving the girl," she said, tone soft and deadly. Jughead didn't understand what was being exchanged between the two of them but he watched with beaded eyes. Something was unfolding; he needed to figure out what.

"Ahh, he would really love the Cooper girl, then," Malachi smirked.

Something shifted in Jughead's memory at the name Cooper. Everyone knew who the Coopers were. The perfect family – the type of wolves that had Alphas clamoring for a chance to prove their worth. Out of his peripheral, Jughead spotted Sweet Pea shift around. He understood the elusive words, too.

"She here? The Cooper girl?" Pea asked. "Which one, by the way?"

Jughead watched as Penny nodded to someone behind her and then heard the clanking of chains, followed by a whimper. His stomach churned uneasily as he waited for someone to emerge. Two people came forward, dragging a third between them roughly. Eyes landing on her, he immediately took stock of the muzzle on her mouth and the chains around her wrists.

"Penny, what the fuck." Toni's voice was a hiss, eyes on the girl.

"Meet Betty," she said, moving to run a hand through the trembling blonde's hair. Jughead felt something primal stir in him at the sight of discomfort the girl was emanating. She was a clear Omega; he knew that much.

"Don't fucking touch her," he growled, Sweet Pea following it up with his own sentiments.

"Jonesy, you know my business," Penny said, mirth in her voice. "Blondie is going to be a wonder for us."

"She should have a say in this," Joaquin's voice came out; smooth and controlled. Penny laughed, tracing her hand along the muzzle around the girl's – Betty's – mouth. She closed her eyes, shrinking away.

"She doesn't have one, though," Penny replied, voice biting.

"Jug, what do we do?" Sweet Pea asked lowly, so low only him and the Serpents by him could hear.

"My count, open fire. Whatever you do, do not shoot Betty," he replied quietly, nodding at Toni. She nodded in return, understanding what he was saying.

"Okay, Penny," Joaquin said. "What do you want. In exchange for her?"

"Nothing. I mean, look at her. An Omega, an unexperienced one at that, and she'll be exactly where I need her," the woman replied, shrugging a shoulder. Jughead looked at Betty, trying to convey that it was okay. She blinked, eyes watching him uncertainly.

"Count of three," he murmured. "One. Two. Three. Now."

Shots filled the room, with Toni pushing Betty down, and Jughead, once more, stamped down on the primal feeling inside of him to reach the Omega; to protect. He was, in a sense, by aiming at Malachi. A swift shot and the man was on the ground, bullet lodged in his knee. He ignored his cry of pain, instead watching as Sweet Pea clocked Penny over the head. Once they were out, the other two guys in the group were easy. Swift blows to the face by Joaquin and Fangs and they were down for the count. Jughead surveyed the damage before slowly making his way to Toni and Betty. Toni was trying to talk to the girl, but she was shaking tremendously.

"T, let me," Jughead said, and she nodded, shifting back onto her knees as Jughead got down on his own. He slowly placed a hand on Betty's shoulder.

"Hey, there," he said softly. Even though the muzzle took up half her face, Jughead could still see the fear in her eyes. "It's okay. Can I take this off you?" His tone was soothing. She nodded slowly, watching him warily. "Yeah? Good." He looked at Pea, who nodded, and began to work on the chains around her wrists. Jughead slowly worked on the muzzle, untying it from behind her head as he talked gently to her.

"It's okay, you're okay," he promised softly. Easing the muzzle away from her, he placed it behind him, out of her line of sight, and looked at her. She still looked so very scared.

"We're not going to hurt you, okay?" Jughead asked softly.

"You're an Alpha," she said quietly, and he nodded. "Not a bad one."

It was said as a statement and Jughead nodded again.

"Does your family know you're missing?" Toni asked quietly, and pain filled the girl's eyes.

"They're dead. All of them," she whispered.

"How?" Sweet Pea asked gently. Betty swallowed.

"Hunters," she mumbled, clutching her chain-freed wrists. "I ran. My-my dad told me to. I ended up in the woods and Penny and Malachi found me."

Jughead nodded. "Okay. Come with us. It'll be okay."

She looked at him, then at the other Serpents, before closing her eyes. "Must be fucking crazy to go off with even more strangers but what the hell."

He chuckled and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips. Things were about to get interesting.

Author's note: Fuck my rule for not starting new stories. Just fuck it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead and his most trusted Serpents huddled around Betty, him in the front of the group, as they led her out of the warehouses. Her movements were guarded; calculated but he could also sense her profound relief to be leaving behind a horrifying situation. He was gratified with the knowledge of him and his members being the ones to help her away from said situation. Just then, there was a rustling to the left of him and he nodded at Sweet Pea as Betty inhaled sharply. Sweet Pea quickly, but gently, covered her mouth.

"Shh, Betty," Sweet Pea murmured, eyes peeled like the rest of the Serpent's. She nodded, relaxing into the broad expanse of the tallers' chest. Jughead swept the parameters of the woods outside of the warehouses with his eyes, utilizing his heightened senses to take in any ounce of danger that he could. Just then, Betty raised a trembling finger to point south of them and Jughead turned, looking out into the dark.

"How did you let Betty Cooper escape?" Came a dark hiss and Jughead felt himself stiffen. He looked at Sweet Pea, then Joaquin and Fangs, and they came to the same conclusion: hide but figure out what the fuck was going on. They crept back into the shadows, Sweet Pea gently lowering his hand before Betty shook her head empathetically and he placed it back over her mouth.

"It's okay, Betty, you're safe," Fangs said softly, squeezing her shoulder. Jughead held up his hand for silence, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Mr. Lodge is going to have our skin as his new favorite rug," came a gruffer voice, and Jughead watched as Betty's eyes widened, pure terror emanating from her. He didn't think – just reacted on instinct as he threaded their fingers together. Squeezing her fingers gently, he felt her relax significantly. Huh. That needed to be explored. At a later date. Like, when they weren't sitting ducks for who appeared to be men for the most ruthless hunter in all of Riverdale. Hell, all of New York.

"Are we sure we won't get a slide since the girl is best friends with his daughter?" This was a woman's voice and Betty shook her head rapidly, eyes widening even further. The quiet "fuck" that was muffled by Sweet Pea's hand would have been funny if it didn't sound petrified.

"Yes, Penelope, I'm sure," came a hiss. "You think Veronica knows what her father does?" At this, Betty closed her eyes and Jughead was certain she was fearing for her friend now. There was a long beat of silence and Jughead was certain his heart wasn't the only one hammering.

"Well," the woman, Penelope, said finally. "Her family is dead. That end of the assignment is done. We'll just have to figure out how to find her a different way. Curse Hal Cooper for telling her to run. Man was never good for anything." There was movement then, the sound of footsteps echoing further and further away from them until Jughead felt it was safe to get out of the area. Just as he began to speak, he saw Betty tugging on Sweet Pea's arm insistently, and Sweet Pea let his hand fall away from her, watching in concern.

"Bett-," Jughead began quietly but she darted forward, expelling the contents of her stomach.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she moaned quietly, leaning back onto her heels as she grasped her elbows. "Fuck."

It seemed to be the only word she knew how to say and Jughead made his way towards her, easing down next to her, careful to not startle her as he slowly laid a hand on her shoulder. She was receptive to his touch, leaning back into it and the Alpha inside of him preened.

Make Omega feel good.

He startled with the thought, unsure of where it came from. He couldn't focus on the thought as he rubbed Betty's back – he needed her to know she was still safe.

"Betty, hey, it's okay," he said lowly, and she nodded, taking a breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Just found out my best friend's dad hired the kill on my family and my Aunt was one of the killers," she replied, somewhat hysterically, eyes shiny. He felt a low growl building in his chest at her own family doing that. Fuck Jughead, not now. The reprimand was enough to make his attention snap back to her.

"We need to get out of here," he said softly, watching her carefully. She closed her eyes and swallowed, before nodding her head. She allowed him to pull her to her feet, leaning into him heavily.

Omega is tired. Omega needs sleep.

"Come on," he whispered, ignoring the damn train of thoughts he had. "We'll get back to the packhouse. Let you get some sleep."

She nodded, tiredness settling over her body like a blanket. The night seemed to be taking it's toll on her – from escaping the hunters, or people working with a hunter, to being kidnapped, it seemed to suddenly be too much as she stumbled. His hands shot out, wrapping securely around her waist as he pulled her into his chest.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Are you alright?" Jughead asked softly, voice gentle. She nodded.

"'M fine," she mumbled. "Just tired. Want this night to end."

"Okay, well we're going to get to the packhouse," he promised quietly, and she smiled.

"Okay," she whispered. The group walked out of the woods with Fangs, Pea, and Quin doing sweeps every so often. It was why he had picked the three to be his closest in the group. They were good men, would die for one another as he would die for them. And, as he listened to the thoughts of his pack, their eyes occasionally darting to Betty, he knew that was a sudden cemented fact for the blonde, too.

XXX

Once at their house, Jughead dismissed the other Serpents who looked at Betty in confusion with a quick bark of, "out!" No one dared to defy their leader, so the communal room was emptied fairly quickly. Jughead looked at Betty, who had her arms wrapped around herself and a lost look in her eyes. He hesitantly made his way towards her.

"What can we do for you?" Jughead asked quietly, allowing his inner circle to huddle around them. Betty blinked, looking up at them.

Biting her lip, she nodded slowly. "I-I need to talk to Cheryl. She's my cousin. The woman's daughter."

She didn't have to elaborate further for Jughead to know she was referring to Penelope. He chose his words carefully, weighing the importance of them.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" Jughead hedged. Betty's eyes snapped onto his, a fierce glint in them, before she sighed and massaged her temples.

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore," she muttered. "It was a quiet night. That's all it was supposed to be. Ronnie – Veronica, Mr. Lodge's daughter – and her mate, Archie, my best friend, were coming over for dinner. Then, the attack happened before they showed up."

"And you trust them?" Sweet Pea asked quietly. Betty nodded.

"Yeah, Ronnie and Archie. They-they helped me out of some dark times," she murmured, not disclosing anymore information than that but Jughead filed it away to broach at a different time. "God, Polly."

Her voice cracked with pain, Jughead's heart twisting in response. "Who is that?"

"She-she was my sister," she murmured, fingers curling inwards. He watched them for a moment, but she loosened them right before they touched her palms, a small shudder running through her body that he catalogued as well. "She was supposed to go on a date tonight. Chuck Clayton. Football player from the school. Not a saint but he makes, made, Polly happy so I was happy."

"And your parents?" Fangs asked softly, voice soothing.

"Good people. They didn't do anything wrong," she whispered. "I have no idea, none, why Hiram Lodge would come after my family."

It was Toni who spoke up this time.

"Betty, Lodge…he's a hunter," she said softly. Betty nodded.

"Figured that out tonight," she said bitterly.

"And you're sure Ronnie wouldn't have known?" Jughead asked softly, eyes watching her intently.

"No," she whispered, before clearing her throat. "No." Her voice was firmer now; insistent. "She's an omega herself. Archie is her mate. Her own father cannot want her dead."

Jughead nodded, watching as her eyes drooped heavily. "Come on, Betty. Let's get you some sleep."

She bit her lip. "I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while."

He looked at Sweet Pea, the two communicating, and Sweet Pea crouched down in front of her.

"I can give you something," he said, and Betty looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Like…?" Betty trailed off, and he smiled gently.

"Just a sleeping pill. Nothing heavy or addictive, I promise. We use them sometimes when we can't sleep," the taller assured. Betty looked at Jughead, eyes seeking confirmation.

Omega needs to be reassured it's safe. Reassure her!

"Completely safe, Betty. It'll just let you sleep tonight, no nightmares to keep you up," he said quietly, crouching down next to Pea and gently squeezing her hand. She looked down at their hands before nodding slowly.

"Okay, I trust you," she whispered. Jughead didn't miss the way her eyes never left his face.

Good Alpha. Omega trusts you. Protect Omega. 

These fucking thoughts. Her lips tilted upwards, as if sensing what he was thinking, and he'd roll his eyes if it wasn't for the fact that was the first time a bit of happiness painted her features. It wasn't a lot, but it still made her look relaxed and he'd gladly accept her teasing if it meant she was relaxing.

"Fangs get the sleeping pill," he said. Fangs left, going to make the tea they crushed the pill into. It made it taste better. After coming back, he handed it to Betty who took slow sips at Jughead's encouragement. It wasn't long before her eyelids were blinking slowly, each pull slower than before. He eased her to her feet, picking her up and the wolf in him howled in contentment as she snuggled into his chest.

"I'll get her in bed," he said, leaving his friends down in the room.

Their snickers followed him up the stairs and he knew exactly what they were thinking. Little shits.

Author's note: First: thank you for the lovely response to the first chapter! I've never done an Alpha/Omega story before but I'm glad you like it so far. Secondly: I do not know how to italicize and make certain words bold on Archive of Our Own. So, there's several parts in this chapter that are italicized – mainly Jughead's internal dialogue. This story is also on fanfic where the italics show. Feel free to creep that if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead placed Betty down onto the bed in his guest room, pushing her hair away from her forehead as her eyelids fluttered. He watched as her brows creased, a picture of pain being painted across her face and didn't hesitate to smooth his thumb along her forehead. "It's okay." His voice was soft, caring in ways he wasn't used to feeling with anyone outside of his pack.

"Mom," Betty whimpered, and Jughead shushed her gently.

"It's okay, Betty, just go to sleep," he murmured, stroking her forehead. The omega melted into his touch and he felt his Alpha stir contentedly. "There you go, hon." He said softly, watching as she slipped off to sleep at last, the pull of the sleeping pill too much for her to resist. He watched her for a long moment, taking note of the soft tremors. She was shaking but it seemed to be because she was cold.

Omega needs a blanket.

Jughead hurried to get her one to add to his comforter, tucking it in around her securely before pulling it up to her chin. He hesitantly pushed back a few loose strands of hair, watching her for a minute longer before heading off to his bedroom, mind whirling from the events that had transpired that night. He knew that no matter how hard he may try, the image of her petrified green irises on him as he undid the fucking muzzle from her mouth wouldn't leave him anytime soon.

XXX

It was the smell of coffee and bacon that woke him up the next morning, confusing him before the night from before came back to the surface of his mind.

Betty.

Omega. 

He was about ready to tell his Alpha brain to shut the fuck up at this point as it always supplied inner dialogue at the least appropriate times. Shaking his head to himself, he slipped into a pair of sweat pants and threw on a t-shirt, padding his way out into his kitchen once through. He found Betty frying bacon in his skillet – that, admittedly, he never used – before turning to the left of her to butter toast. Then came the scrambling of eggs.

"I can hear you behind me, Jughead," Betty's soft tone floated to his ears and he snapped himself out of his trance at the picture of domesticity before him. He chuckled.

"Sorry," he replied, rubbing his hand across his neck sheepishly. "I'm just not used to waking up to beautiful women in my apartment. And one who can cook breakfast at that."

She chuckled, blush tinting her cheeks and his Alpha hummed in approval. Clearing her throat, she began to speak, voice still that soft timber.

"I just…wanted to thank you for helping last night and this is how I knew to do that best," she murmured, plating up the food before pouring coffee. She paused, looking at him. "Cream or milk or anything?"

"Black, thank you," he replied, going to help her carry the plates and cups to his table. He grabbed utensils before joining her. "You didn't have to thank me. I was happy to help."

Her eyes locked with his briefly, before she nodded, and dipped her head back to where her focus was on her plate. He took a bite of his eggs, smiling at how good they were compared to his usual burnt ones.

"You like to cook?" Jughead asked, hoping for her to open up to him.

She nodded. "Uh, yeah. My mom also likes, liked, cooking. She taught me as a child."

Her voice was choked and Jughead once more acted on instinct as he reached out for her hand. She didn't pull from his hold, just looked at their conjoined hands. A small lilt to her lips made him smile in return.

"You know I'm an omega." It wasn't a question and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do," he replied softly.

She frowned then, making a frown wash over his own face.

Omega is sad. Fix it. Now.

He watched her, carefully squeezing her hand gently. "What is it, Betty?"

He made sure to keep his tone soft. He didn't want to scare her after everything that she experienced the night before.

"Honestly? Everything," she laughed bitterly. He winced, squeezing her hand a bit firmer but letting her keep the pace of the conversation. "My best friend's dad hired the kill on my family and my Aunt helped to actually kill them. And she wants me dead. I-I don't know why any of this is happening."

Penelope, bitch of a woman, will not touch my omega. Oh, shit, calm down, Jones. Easy with the territorial claim.

"She won't get near you. The Serpents will not let that happen," he said firmly, tone leaving no room for doubt. Betty looked at him, eyes tracing his, before nodding.

"Then, there's Penny and Malachi. Will they be added to the list of people coming after me, too?" Betty asked, a hint of frustration in her tone. Jughead felt the bristles on the back of his neck stand up as his canines bared.

"No." His tone was harsh. "If they know what's good for them, they will not cross into Serpent territory."

"Do I have to stay here?" Betty asked softly, and Jughead frowned.

Omega doesn't want to stay.

"Oh, uh, I mean not if you don't wan-," Jughead began but she cut him off before he had a chance to finish.

"No. No," Betty's voice was insistent. "It's not that I don't want to. I do, believe me." She was pleading but she didn't need to; Jughead believed her by the sincerity in her eyes alone. He nodded, tracing his thumb along her knuckles in the hopes to soothe her agitation.

"I do," he assured her quickly, and he watched in fascination as she deflated, tension seeping out of her body.

Good Alpha.

"It's just I worry about Ronnie and Cheryl," she continued, and Jughead was starting to get an idea of who Betty Cooper was.

"You're a good person," he said, tone kind.

She shrugged, dismissing his statement, and he frowned. "You are."

"I don't feel like it," she whispered.

"Why?" Jughead asked quietly.

"My family is dead because of me. I mean, Ronnie is my best friend, I should have known, somehow, about Hiram Lodge," she said, shaking her head bitterly. Jughead threaded their fingers together.

"Betty," he said seriously. "Hiram Lodge is the worst hunter in Riverdale – possibly in the state. I'm sure, at the very least, your parents knew. This is not your fault, not in the slightest, and I will not let you think that it is."

He watched as she studied him, before nodding.

"What do we do now?" Betty asked.

"Now? Now, we get answers. As many as we can," Jughead said, pausing before pushing on. "And Betty? Guard your trust with people outside of the Serpents. Just for now."

It was a grim statement, but she accepted it, which meant one thing: they needed to get to work on unraveling the mystery that was brewing in Riverdale, with Betty Cooper in the center of it.

Author's note: Enjoy! I am thoroughly enjoying all the feedback so please, keep it coming! Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead watched as Betty interacted with Joaquin, a small curve of his lips as she made Joaquin laugh at something that she said. It wasn't hard to make Quin laugh, not really. You just had to understand his sense of humor. It seemed that Betty had learned that humor over the three days that she had been with the Serpent pack. Jughead was quite alright with that. He wanted his pack members to embrace her as much as he did. And it seemed like they did. Especially Sweet Pea. The taller had taken an instant liking to her the night they got her away from Penny and Malachi. Just thinking those assholes' names ignited a fire in him that made his blood boil. He wanted to be the one to rip their fucking throats out with his bare teeth.

Just then, Betty looked up and made eye contact with him, making all of his anger abate with a simple, gentle smile.

Omega is pretty.

Jughead rolled his eyes internally at his innate Alpha voice. But he couldn't dispute it. Betty was pretty. A simple fact.

"The sky is blue, the grass is green," came a voice, and Jughead spotted Toni smirking at him from behind the bar.

"Get out of my head, Topaz," Jughead muttered and the petite woman laughed.

"Got it bad, boss," she replied smugly before growing somber. "Don't worry. We'll protect her."

Jughead looked back at Betty who had moved onto playing pool with Sweet Pea and Fangs, shaking his head a moment later. "I think she can protect herself just fine. We just need to make sure she doesn't go off wandering on her own. You know as well as I do what lies beyond Serpent territory."

It was said grimly. Toni nodded and Jughead knew that she too was thinking of the Ghoulies base. Betty wasn't ever going back there. Over his literal fucking dead body.

"All of our bodies, boss," Sweet Pea's voice piped up in his mind. Looking at the pool table, he spotted Pea hunched over his pool stick, taking aim as he concentrated but knew he was still paying attention to his Alpha as well. It was why they were so in tune. He was the best beta Jughead could have hoped for.

"Stop, you're making me blush, boss," Sweet Pea teased. Jughead flipped him off, resulting in a bark of laughter from the dark-haired man. Betty looked up at him curiously, before smiling and taking her own aim, sinking a solid with a satisfied grin.

Jughead smiled at her expression. It looked genuine; happy. That wasn't something any of them had been all that privy to the past three days. That's not to say she was rude or anything. Just shy and still heartachingly sad over the loss of her family. As she had every right to be.

The Serpents didn't know the Coopers as well as the Northsiders did, but they knew them well enough. They weren't a bad family. Maybe a little uptight as far as Alice Cooper was concerned, but not awful towards the Southsiders. Jughead had a feeling, as he watched the golden ray of sunshine, that that was all Betty's doing. He didn't suspect that she had a judgmental bone in her body. So, Alice may have been reigned back in when her youngest came along.

"Want to play a round, Jug?" Betty called, smiling encouragingly at him. That was the other thing. Once she had started talking a bit more, Betty had adopted his nickname that the Serpents called him. Normally, he'd demand to be addressed by his full name by anyone outside of his inner circle, but Betty Cooper only needed to blink her doe eyes at him, and he was dropping to his knees, ready to make her every wish his command. He nodded.

"Sure thing, Betty," he replied back with a smile, heading over to the pool table. He grabbed a pool stick on his way as Fangs tapped out of the game to let him in. Oddly enough, Pea stepped out at as well, something altogether surprising. The taller loved playing with Jughead, the two trying to see who could continue to keep the high score. So, he didn't really want to read too much into why his righthand was suddenly stepping away from their tradition.

"You're right boss, you really don't want to," Pea's voice rang through his mind, followed by Quin and Fangs' quiet snickers. Jughead huffed but said nothing, instead just choosing to play a couple of rounds with Betty, watching in interest to see her tactics for the game.

A few games down, the door to the Wyrm opened and all heads snapped over towards the newcomer. A brunette-haired boy was standing there, looking slightly scared but determined, nonetheless. Jughead gave him credit for that at the very least.

"Who are you?" Jughead growled just as Betty gasped a "Kevin?"

Whipping his head around to her, he watched as the blonde girl ran towards the brunette and threw her arms around him. Bristling, Jughead tried to rein his growl back.

"You're doing a shit job at that, boss," Toni murmured, watching the pair with interest. "Besides, he's gay."

"Really?" Jughead asked hopefully, heart beating a bit slower.

"Definitely," Joaquin spoke up, watching the brunette, Kevin, with something akin to wonder. Jughead recognized the look in his eyes.

"Remember, you can't force him to mate and you sure as shit can't coerce him into accepting your mark if he doesn't want to," Jughead muttered.

"I do," Kevin said, standing next to them suddenly, eyeing Quin with such intensity that, had Jughead been gay himself, he was sure he would have felt arousal. "Or, at the very least, I'd like to get to know you. You seem to be a part of the group who's been protecting my best." He squeezed Betty's shoulder gently.

Betty quickly made introductions. "This is Kevin Keller. He's been my best gay since first grade."

"I pushed an idiot in the sand box for her and she shared her snacks with me afterwards. Haven't split up since," Kevin added, a fond smile on his lips. At that moment, Jughead knew he couldn't split the two of them up if he tried. And he didn't want to. If Kevin had the balls to walk into the snakes pit just to make sure his best friend was safe, he was good enough for Jughead.

"Welcome to the Serpents, Kevin," he said, smiling at him.

Author's note: Hi. Long time. *Posts* and I'm gonna hope people still read this! Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Jughead watched as Quin and Kevin familiarized themselves with one another with a smile resting on his lips. He wondered if Kevin had ever been in a relationship; his natural response was, no, he hadn't. Not judging the way he had literal stars in his eyes when looking at Quin.

"Kevin hasn't settled down with anyone," came a soft voice and Jughead looked to the left of him to spot Betty taking a seat next to him at the bar. "I mean, he's had too many hookups to count and dates, of course. Just nothing ever kept him tied down. I think it'll be a bit different this time." She smiled at her friend.

"And you?" Jughead asked curiously, eyes watching her. "Any relationships that tied you down?"

Betty laughed and the sound made Jughead's stiff muscles loosen and unlock from their rigidness. She shook her head.

"God, no. I haven't dated anyone. I mean, Reggie Mantle tried to ask me out, but I shot him down," she replied, smirking mischievously. Jughead found he wanted to be in on whatever inside joke she had.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Jughead asked, smirk pulling at his own lips in response.

"I don't date players and I sure as hell don't date guys who only want to mark their territory. Reggie is the kind of Alpha who likes to flaunt what he has, not love," she shrugged "I'm in no mood to be anyone's accessory, least of all a supposed mate."

The way she said mate in regard to someone other than him had Jughead growling underneath his breath. She looked up in amusement.

"Something wrong, Jug?" Betty asked, playful undertone highlighting the question.

He swallowed a sip of his water. "Uh, no. Just don't like those types of Alphas."

That sounded believable enough, right? Right.

"Right," she whispered, eyes filled with mirth. He shook his head fondly. "What about you, Jug? You looking for a mate?"

Don't play this game with me, Omega. You won't win.

"Think I've already found her," he said, pausing to take another sip of water before locking eyes with her. "And I think you know that." Standing up, he shot her a smirk before going over to Kevin and Quin, feeling her eyes trail after him. "Quin." He nodded at his friend before turning to Kevin. "Kevin, what's Cheryl Blossom like?"

Kevin blinked, looking startled at the question but shrugged and answered, nonetheless.

"Classic wolf. Protective of those she cares about. Betty, and me, by extension, fall into that category," he replied, looking at Jughead curiously. "Why?"

Jughead looked towards Betty, who was watching the three of them with interest, and she nodded. He went forward with the conversation. "Penelope Blossom was a part of the hunters who killed Betty's entire family."

His voice was grave, and he watched in mild alarm as Kevin's face paled.

"Shit," Kevin breathed. "Oh, fuck. Penelope would do that to her own nieces?"

"A hunter, one who works for Hiram Lodge in particular, does not give a shit about who they kill," Jughead said somberly.

Kevin, who was watching his best friend, snapped his head back to face Jughead, a look of pure horror etched across his features.

"Hiram ordered the kill. Ronnie's dad? That doesn't make any sense. Ronnie is an omega herself," Kevin whispered, rubbing a hand across his temple.

Joaquin spoke up. "Do you think Lodge would want his own daughter dead?"

"I would like to say no but finding out he hired the kill on Betty's family, who is, was, like a daughter to him, I can't say that with certainty. Not anymore," Kevin muttered, eyes back on Betty. "How has she been?"

Jughead sighed. "As good as to be expected."

"Have you been watching her palms?" Kevin asked.

Jughead blinked. "No…"

"Okay, buddy, I get she's your mate, so I'll give you a heads-up: always, always keep an eye on her palms. She has an unbelievably bad tendency to harm herself when she feels too many overwhelming emotions," Kevin explained, voice a serious murmur.

Blinking yet again, Jughead decided to look past the fact that Kevin could tell she was his mate and looked at Betty. "Shit, how long has she been self-harming?"

His heart turned to stone at the thought of her being another person capable of harming herself.

"Uh, for several years, that I know of. Archie, Ronnie's mate, doesn't know, but that's simply because the boy is blinded by anything Ronnie related and can't see straight when not around her. And, he hasn't even marked her yet. Idiot," he rolled his eyes.

Joaquin snorted. "Sounds like you're a fan of him, then."

Kevin shrugged. "It's not that I'm not a fan. It's that no matter how many times Betty has helped Archie out of a sticky situation, he can't or won't return the favor unless Veronica is involved. I get it – Alpha love and loyalty – but shit, like, how hard is it to still be a good friend?"

Jughead nodded. "It's not." He hadn't moved his eyes from Betty, who had now started a conversation with Sweet Pea. Pea take a look at her palms if you can and tell me what you see. Be as discreet as you can.

Sweet Pea didn't respond mentally but Jughead knew he heard him when the taller had handed Betty a glass of soda and placed it personally in her palm.

Shit, where are these scars from?

Herself. What do they look like?

Crescents of some sort. And she did this to herself? Fuck, Jug, that's bad.

Yeah, thanks for that clarification.

Looking at Kevin, he addressed him once more. "Crescents? From her fingernails, I'm presuming?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, she digs them in countless times throughout the day. I can't get her to break the habit and God knows I've tried. So, I just make sure to keep a balm on me at all times. And antiseptic so they don't get infected if she ever digs too deep."

Sighing, Jughead hummed. He hated the fact that Betty felt so overwhelmed by her emotions to resort to that. Hated the fact that she didn't feel like she had anyone to talk to.

"Get her to talk to you," Kevin said calmly and Jughead looked at him in confusion. "Not a mind reader. Your thoughts are just written across your face. Might want to be aware of that when it comes to my favorite girl."

Quin snickered and Jughead barked out a laugh.

"I like you, Keller," he said.

"Feeling's mutual, sunshine," he replied with a smirk.

Author's note: So, I know it wasn't a lot of Betty/Jughead conversation in this one, but I wanted to set up Kevin and Jugheads' friendship as well address her self-harm. I hope you guys enjoy! Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Throws chapter at ya guys. Have fun my fellow bughead babies.

It was quiet whimpering that woke Jughead up in the middle of the night. So quiet, he knew he had only heard the soft cries due to his wolf-hearing. Turning his head to the right of him, he listened intently.

"Mom, please come back," Betty's soft voice whimpered, and Jughead didn't have to strain to hear the pain in her voice. Swallowing down the pain he felt at who he knew to be was his mate, he got out of his bed and made his way to her room across his apartment. Tapping lightly on the door, he pushed it open partially.

"Betty?" Jughead asked softly, eyes falling on his mate as she tossed and turned in the bed; covers a crumpled mess twisting between her legs. He sighed, heart aching at her pain. Making his way towards her, he crouched down next to the bed, carding his fingers gently through her hair. "Wake up, please. It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

The blonde woman's cries began to taper off as her body stilled upon his touch.

That'll never not be fascinating.

Eyes crinkling open slowly, Betty looked at Jughead, before peering around the room.

"Nightmare," she muttered sheepishly, rubbing a hand over her face. He nodded.

"I know," he murmured. Pausing to push a lock of hair behind her ear gently, he continued on afterwards. "Want to talk about it?" Eyes trailing to where her palms were clenched together, he spoke up once more. "And other things?"

Biting her lip, Betty looked down at her palms. "You feel the pain, too? Is that a wolf thing?"

"It's a mate thing. You know that," he whispered, eyes studying her face intensely.

Sucking in a sharp breath, she nodded, forcing out a laugh. "Yeah."

Rubbing her knuckles, he tilted his head at her curiously. "So, shall we talk?"

XXX

Jughead procured two cups of coffee for them – one filled with such an unhealthy amount of sugar he deemed it sugar water. Handing her the sugar water, he smiled softly as he took a seat on the balcony chair next to hers'. She had curled up underneath the throw blanket for his couch, feet tucked neatly underneath her as she stared out across his balcony.

"Tell me about your mom?" Jughead asked quietly, hopefully. He didn't want to pressure her into telling him anything – but he needed, craved, to know everything about her. He'd start with her family, then move his way to her palms.

Betty had a soft smile on her lips. "She was the best. A little overbearing when it came to mine and Pols' safety; but her heart was in the right place. Her intentions were pure."

"If she raised you to be the woman you are today, I believe it," he said softly, fond smile on his own lips. Betty dipped her head, soft blush coating her cheeks. "You don't receive compliments well."

It wasn't a question. Betty chuckled.

"I don't know what to do with them," she replied.

"I'll accept that as an answer for now, Cooper," he replied, tone teasing, and he sighed in relief as the pain in her eyes started ebbing away. "Were you and your sister close?"

His tone was still gentle as he captured her hand with his and interlocked their fingers. He couldn't, wouldn't, let his mate hurt herself in front of him.

Betty exhaled. "Yeah. She was my older sister. Protective but knew when to step back and let me make my own choices and mistakes so I could grow."

"Mistakes?" Jughead asked, curiosity piqued.

Opening her free palm, she batted her eyes down to her scars. "As ugly of a mistake that I can make."

Jughead sighed as he gently latched onto her other palm, cupping her hands together as he stared at her.

"Betty, honey, we all have demons. Unfortunately, instead of unleashing those demons onto the monsters who deserve them, some of us unleash them on ourselves."

"What if I am the monster that deserves it?" Betty asked, voice quiet as she stared down at their hands.

Startled, Jughead spoke. "Explain that absurd question, please."

"I-I didn't save my family. My dad told me to run and I did, I fucking ran, Juggie. From hunters – from my Aunt – who ended up slaughtering my entire family. I didn't stay and fight; I didn't protect them. I'm a fucking wolf. I know how to protect. So, yeah, I'm the monster my demons deserve to be unleashed towards," she said bitterly.

Jughead didn't hesitate to kiss her forehead, relishing in the way she melted into his touch.

Comfort omega, Jughead. Do your job for her.

"Betty, I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" Jughead asked, voice low and serious. "None of what happened was your fault. Your father told you to run because it's a fathers' job to protect his children. He knew you had a chance at survival. He seized the opportunity and told you to run with it. Do not blame yourself for him wanting you safe. And, yes, I know that it led you to fucking Malachi and Penny, but it also led you to the Serpents – to me. I like to think, hopefully, that that can at least be the good that came out of this horrific tragedy."

Her eyes were on him, tracing every facet of his features which, to his credit, he left open and honest so she could see he meant every word he said.

"I'm going to kiss you now, alright?" Betty asked softly.

Jughead smiled. "Alright, baby."

She leaned forward, eyes watching him carefully, and he took out the last bit of hesitation in her movement as he leaned forward as well, letting her know he had no objections whatsoever. Her lips met his for a moment – a shy brush of the lips at first, before he turned it into what his wolf craved from the moment he laid eyes on her in Penny's God-awful warehouse. Cradling her face, he relished in her gasp of pleasure as his kissed turned a bit rougher, a bit more bruising. He had to force his canines from emerging to mark her. He would do that with her consent and in a different setting, altogether if said consent was given.

After kissing her once, twice, three more times, Jughead pulled back, eyes fluttering open slowly as he caught sight of a dazed expression on Betty's face.

"Alpha," she breathed and fucking shit, had he ever felt his wolf roar in response to something as amazing as that. Blinking, he shook his head a bit and cupped her cheek.

"Fuck," he laughed.

"Fuck indeed," Betty said, still slightly breathless. He was still holding her hands – keeping them safe in his own – and he looked down at them, eyes trailing over her many, many scars. Kissing her forehead gently, he spoke up.

"We'll break this habit together, okay?" Jughead asked softly, and she nodded.

"Okay," she promised. "Okay."

Tucking her into his side, the two of them stayed up til the sunrise.

Author's note: Enjoy! We'll be bringing in Cheryl I think the next chapter or two. Then, Ronnie and Archie and where they play in this. Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Jughead watched as Betty danced around the Wyrm to some tune in her head, soft smile adorning her lips. He felt his own lips twitch in response. She seemed happier with each passing day and he couldn't be more fucking grateful.

Omega needs to be happy.

Yeah, she does. Jughead decided he'd make sure he'd do everything in his power to keep Betty Cooper happy. He took a sip of his whisky, watching as she swayed her hips, soft chuckle tumbling from his mouth.

"She seems happy, boss," Sweet Pea said from his left. He looked to the taller and nodded.

"She does," he agreed. The two men shared a smile and went back to looking at the patrons of the bar. Kevin was watching Quin and Fangs play a round of darts, with Kevin's eyes glued firmly to Quin's ass. Jughead rolled his eyes. The two idiots would need to get their sexual tension straightened out before the whole gang felt the fallout of them fucking.

Just then, Betty stopped dancing as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket, eyes scanning the screen. A look of concentration enveloped her features and Jughead was moving towards her before his brain had time to register with his feet.

"What is it?" Jughead asked, placing a hand to the small of her back. Betty chewed her lip as she stared down at her phone.

"Cheryl," she replied anxiously. "She wants to know why I haven't been to the Blossom manner in a few days."

Jughead growled. "You're not going there." Pausing, he told his wolf to stand down as he worked on reigning back in his possessiveness. "Or, at least I'll go with you if you do."

She nodded, paused, and then shook her head. "Can Cheryl come to the bar?"

It was a soft question, and she turned her orbs on him, looking at him expectantly. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I would much prefer that," he admitted honestly. She tapped out a quick reply, fingers nimble as they moved across the keys on her phone. He watched her fingers, swallowing as he wondered how nimble they'd feel against parts of his body. Parts that rightfully belonged to her and her alone.

"Done," she murmured. "She'll be here within the hour."

XXX

Cheryl Blossom arrived in all her glory. From her fiery hair to her sharp-as-wit attitude, the vivacious woman came with her claws ready to dig into the first person she could reach.

"Why the hell are you miscreants holding my cousin against her will?" Cheryl demanded, rounding on the first person she saw. Unfortunately, it was Toni.

"Watch who you're calling a miscreant, fucking red," Toni snapped, eyes narrowed into slits as she eyed the woman standing too close for comfort.

"Cheryl, for fuck's sake, calm down," Betty hissed, making her way to her cousin, Jughead trailing right behind her. Cheryl looked at Betty, then rounded on Jughead.

"Did he force you to stay?" Cheryl demanded, tone venomous and Jughead remembered what Kevin had said about her being protective of people she cared about. He'd support her on that one if it wasn't for the fucking fact that she was insinuating he was harming Betty. Jughead growled.

"Watch how you speak to me in front of my mate," he snapped.

Cheryl blinked. "Mate? Explain." Turning her glacial glare onto Betty, the redhead tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for an explanation.

Betty bristled. "Not that I owe you any explanation, but his words are true. We're mates."

Cheryl blinked at the animosity Jughead felt rolling off his mate in waves.

"Why…are you mad at me, Betty?" Cheryl asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

"I don't know Cheryl, is there something you want to tell me about?" Betty demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Uh…I don't know?" Again, Cheryl sounded sincere in her confusion.

Betty looked at her for a long moment, staring at her cousin as an attempt to read her. Eventually, she nodded.

"Penelope killed my family," she said simply.

Cheryl gasped, stepping back as if she had been slapped.

"No," she whispered.

"Yes," Betty hissed. "I don't want to believe you knew she was going to do that. So I'm not even going to entertain that idea. But, did you know she's a hunter?"

Cheryl shook her head, rocking back and forth on her heels. "No Betty, I swear I didn't. You have to believe me. God, you have to."

Jughead watched as the two cousins looked at each other; one calculating and the other determined to prove her honesty. Betty eventually nodded and hugged her.

"I believe you. And, I need to. After all, you're the only family I have left," she murmured as they folded into one another's embrace. "Well, Jughead is family too but you know what I mean."

Jughead was proud for that little declaration, something not missed by any of the Serpents.

Fucking whipped, boss.

Shit, she's already made him lose his balls.

What balls? The balls she has wrapped around her fingers.

He didn't even bother telling off his crew; they were one hundred percent fucking right in their teasing.

Jughead turned to look at Cheryl. "Can you tell as anything about Penelope?"

Cheryl looked at him, then Betty, who nodded, then back to him.

"She's not the best mother," she said. "She doesn't give a shit about her family, but I didn't think she'd be a hunter. I had no idea she was doing that on the side. And, I had no idea she would murder my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. I swear, I will do whatever you guys need to help bring her down. Was she working for someone?"

"Hiram," Betty said quietly, Kevin squeezing her shoulder as Jughead interlocked their hands.

Don't harm yourself, baby. Not anymore.

She squeezed his hand as if she read his mind. He hummed in contentment before looking at Cheryl who looked gob smacked at Hiram Lodge being the killer.

"Lodge? The man who claimed you were a second daughter to him?" Cheryl gasped.

"That man isn't a father to me. He killed mine," Betty said firmly, voice low and pained.

Jughead rubbing a soothing thumb into her neck, hoping to provide comfort anyway he could.

"It's okay, baby," he murmured. "You're okay."

She nodded and kept looking at Cheryl, waiting for some type of answer.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't have the right to that title anymore," she muttered, rubbing a hand over her face. "Okay, I can get information for you. Find out why Penelope worked for him. Why she killed your family."

Betty nodded. "Please do. And, stay safe."

Cheryl looked at the Serpents who were around them, eyeing each of them carefully. "I'd say the same for you, but I think you got a protection here more than I could ever provide."

Chuckling, Betty nodded. "I agree."

The two women hugged quickly before Cheryl was on her way, promises to stay to the ground and find out what she could leaving in her wake.

Author's note: Enjoy. Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Boss, Ghoulies have attacked again.

Jughead felt his spine stiffen as Sweet Pea's voice filtered through his mind. He spun his empty shot glass as he thought about his Beta's words. Again. And, Jughead didn't doubt that this attack would have been far more gruesome than their previous ones – what with the Serpent Pack having gotten Betty away from them.

My thoughts too, Jughead.

This time, it was Quin who spoke up and he glanced over at his brother, finding him sitting in a booth with Kevin and Betty. His face was a mask of carefully placed calm but Jughead could feel the undercurrent of tension rippling through his pack. He nodded to Toni, who was behind the bar, and headed to the booth, Sweet Pea following suit. Sliding in next to Betty, he tilted her face towards him with a finger crooked under her chin and kissed her gently, not giving a single fuck about who was watching. Pulling back, he looked at Sweet Pea and Toni who, respectively, had leaned over the booth to wait for instructions.

"Penny and Malachi have kidnapped another wolf," he said, voice low as his hand automatically went to Betty's to prevent damage on her part. Betty stiffened and he squeezed her fingers gently, rubbing his thumb across the back of her palm.

"What?" Betty hissed. Kevin looked at her, then Jughead.

"Penny and Malachi? The wolves who capture lone wolves?" Kevin asked, eyes flickering between Betty and Jughead. Betty bit her lip, looking away from her best friend and suddenly Jughead understood that she hadn't told him she had been kidnapped that night. "Betty. Please. Please tell me that's not how the Serpents ended up finding you. With those two god-awful people."

Betty's eyes were pained as she looked at her best friend.

"Shit," Kevin hissed, hand coming up to rub at his temple. Quin kissed his jaw before looking at Jughead.

"What do you need from us, boss?" Quin asked, voice steady as he looked at his leader. Sweet Pea and Quin had been his two main men he always counted on in a crisis for the sheer fact that they knew how to stay level-headed and calm. They could take one look at a situation, calculate the casualties, and plan accordingly.

"We need to find who the wolf is and get them away as soon as possible. Penny and Malachi do not have the right to do what they're doing," Jughead said, voice cold.

Because she was Betty Cooper and because she insisted on sending him to an early grave, his mate spoke up. "I'm going with you guys."

Sweet Pea, Quin, Jughead, and Fangs all went to shut her down, but Toni spoke up before any of them could.

"As you have the right to do," the petite Serpent replied, rolling her eyes at the looks of frustration from the pack. "What? Betty is the biggest victim out of this whole shitshow. She deserves to be there any time the Ghoulies rear their ugly heads." She paused, looking at Betty for a moment, before speaking once more. "That being said Betty, keep your ass protected. You die – I'll personally bring you back from the dead to kill you all over again in such a painful way you won't know what hit you."

Betty swallowed. "Has she always been this scary?"

"It's great," Kevin complimented, look of awe painting his features as he nodded at Toni. She saluted him with a smirk before looking back at Jughead.

"We good here, boss?" Toni asked.

Sighing, Jughead nodded. "Yeah, we're good."

XXX

The pack, the pack that had accepted Betty without question as not only a member but Jughead's mate, crept towards the warehouses once more. Jughead felt himself become more on edge with each passing moment. This is where his mate had been held hostage; where she was going to be forced to train with Penny and Malachi to be the wolf they needed. Shaking his head in disgust, he squeezed his mate's hand, smiling softly when the pressure was returned towards his own hand.

Betty was in-between Jughead and Sweet Pea, with Quin by Jughead and Fangs by Pea. Toni was bringing up the back and, despite his protests, Kevin was at the Wyrm with a couple of men Jughead trusted enough who were not in his inner circle. It had been at Betty's request. She didn't want anything to happen to her best friend and by the look of relief in Quin's eyes, Jughead knew his brother was thankful for the request.

Entering the warehouse, Jughead looked around immediately. Penny's sharp laughter filled the room at once and Jughead shifted closer towards Betty, eyes hard and narrowed.

"Funny, Jonesy, to bring your mate here," Penny said, walking from a corner in the building.

"We're here for the wolf you captured," Quin said, voice smooth as always in a situation like this. Penny nodded, eyes falling on Betty.

"I figured blondie would be here for her friend," she shrugged a shoulder and Jughead felt Betty inhale sharply as two men pushed a brunette woman forward.

"Ronnie," she whispered, eyes trailing her. "Are you okay?"

Veronica Lodge nodded. "Yeah, Betty. What the hell is going on?"

Betty shook her head before looking at Penny. "Let her go, bitch. She has no part in this."

"Doesn't she, though? I mean, isn't it her father who hired the kill on your family? If I were you, I'd be grateful as shit that she's no longer in my life," Penny replied.

Ronnie gasped. "W-what? What is she talking about, Betty?"

Penny put her face close to the woman's ear, pulling on the chains around her wrists as she did so. "Didn't you know, princess? Your daddy dearest had your best friend's family killed."

Ronnie shook her head, trying to get away from Penny but Malachi came up just then and held her still by a fierce grip on her chin.

"Let her go," Sweet Pea demanded, voice low and dangerous.

"Now," Jughead hissed.

Penny nodded. "Okay. On one condition. Give us Betty."

Her smirk was as malicious as her tone and all the wolves, but Betty were growling. Jughead and Sweet Pea stood directly in front of her, positioning themselves for a fight and Quin was looking for a way to get Ronnie free.

"Not a chance in hell," Sweet Pea growled.

"Over my dead body," Jughead snapped at the same time.

"Wait!" Betty yelled, voice carrying through the building. Everyone fell silent as Jughead turned to look at her.

No, Betty, no.

Jughead, can you hear me?

This caused Jughead to pause as he could, in fact, hear his mate's voice in his head.

Yes. Betty, did…did you…

Accept my role as your mate and submit? Yes. You're mine as I am yours'. Trust me on this plan, please Juggie.

He knew his men couldn't hear her; that mates didn't have to share their thoughts with the pack. He linked for Sweet Pea to stand down and, he did so a moment later with a quiet grumble.

Betty dies boss, and you may as well run.

Noted.

He knew Pea loved her like the best friend the taller had secretly wanted.

Sister.

The reply was harsh in his mind and Jughead winced. He hoped to God Betty had a plan.

Betty turned to Penny, looking her square in the eye as she did so. "How'd you find out about Hiram, Penny? I didn't tell you the night you kidnapped me from the woods."

She nodded to Quin subtly as she was speaking, and he moved forward as Toni slipped out from behind the group and crept towards Penny.

"It's funny, don't you think, all the people Hiram Lodge knows?" Penny whispered.

"Oh god," Ronnie muttered, squirming in the hold Malachi had on her.

Betty nodded. "And Penelope Blossom? You working with her, too?"

Penny cackled. "That redhead bitch is a pain in my ass. No, she doesn't get to work with me. She works beneath me. I answer to Lodge and Lodge alone."

"He knows you kidnapped his daughter?" Betty asked, tilting her head towards Ronnie.

"It's a mutual understanding. I take her to get you for him and then give her back to him," she said simply.

"Yeah, that's not going to work for me," Betty said. Jughead watched as his mate looked at him, nodded once, and shifted. She ran towards Malachi, snapping at him. Catching him in surprise, the man released Ronnie who clambered onto Betty's back as the Serpents shifted, too. It was over before it began. Penny, once more, was left unconscious on the floor and the Serpents were running out, only, this time in their wolf form. Jughead heard Ronnie's quiet cries but didn't focus on them as they ran; his goal was to get to the packhouse.

Once there and after everyone shifted, he looked at Betty.

"Why the fuck did you tell me not to kill Penny?" Jughead asked, looking at her. "She's hurt so many people; hurt you, baby."

Betty nodded, looking at Ronnie for a moment before looking back at him.

"She's working for my best friend's father. We need to know why," she said quietly, looking at him pleadingly. Jughead sighed, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Okay," he whispered, before turning towards Ronnie. "You can stay here. You're a friend of Betty's. But red is not welcome."

"Archie?" Ronnie asked in confusion.

"Yeah, him," Sweet Pea snapped. "We don't buy the fact that neither one of you knew what was going on or that Hiram is a hunter. So, princess, red isn't welcome."

Ronnie looked like she was about to argue but under the look Toni gave her, her confidence faltered, and she nodded.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Betty."

Betty looked at her. "I really, really want to believe you knew nothing Ronnie. That you didn't get close to me for an ulterior motive. But, I just don't know what to believe right now. Like Jughead and Pea said, your dad hired the kill for my family. You're here under protection but that's all I can give you right now."

Jughead cupped her neck as he turned them away, leading them up the stairs.

Get Lodge princess set up. She isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

On it.

Sweet Pea's voice reverberated in his mind as he helped Betty up the stairs, knowing the night had taken a toll on his mate. He'd deal with what they were facing tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to make sure his mate got a good night of sleep. And, her thoughts seemed to be the same as she headed straight to his bedroom, slipped out of her clothes and into one of his flannels before crawling into his bed. Curling his body around her, he placed a kiss against the shell of her ear.

"Get some sleep, baby," he murmured.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Betty asked, voice small. He nodded.

"I promise," he whispered, pressing kisses to the crown of her head in an attempt to relax her. She drifted off moments later and, after watching her for a bit longer, he followed suit.

Author's note: Enjoy! Xx


End file.
